


Сложности работы под прикрытием (доп. материалы)

by Li_Liana



Series: Утро со сложностями [4]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вбоквел к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6168193">Сложности работы под прикрытием</a></p><p>Написано в 2010</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сложности работы под прикрытием (доп. материалы)

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквел к [Сложности работы под прикрытием](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6168193)
> 
> Написано в 2010

_Через несколько минут Дамьен понял, что и сам уже начал замерзать, а Лейто как был ледышкой, так и остался. Холод будто проступал изнутри него. Стоило Дамьену убрать руки с потеплевшего участка кожи, как она почти мгновенно остывала._  
_Дамьен помнил, что если стоять спиной к спине, плечи Лейто ничуть не уже его собственных. Но сейчас Лейто сжался, полностью помещаясь в его объятьях, и снова начал едва заметно дрожать. Лейто прикрыл глаза, а Дамьен продолжил его растирать, не в силах отвести взгляда от чуть подрагивающих ресниц и ощущая как горячим комом подступает возбуждение._  
_Лейто неожиданно извернулся и, не выпутываясь из кольца рук Дамьена, быстро поцеловал его. Холодные губы коротко мазнули по губам Дамьена. В первую секунду он опешил, а потом развернул Лейто лицом к себе, целуя жадно и требовательно, проникая в него языком. Поначалу Лейто просто позволял себя целовать, а потом ответил на поцелуй. Он обхватил Дамьена ногами, практически повисая на нем, благо в тесном закутке они все равно упирались спинами в ящики. Дамьен решил применить самый безотказный из всех ему известных способов согревания ближнего..._

...руки Дамьена скользят вниз по спине Лейто, останавливаются на ягодицах, сжимают и притягивают к себе. Несколько минут Дамьен и Лейто целуются, не размыкая объятий. Потом Дамьен приподнимает Лейто и усаживает на выступающий край верхнего ящика. Дамьен наклоняется, задирает майку Лейто, пробегается пальцами по напряженным мышцам и касается их губами, покусывая и слегка прихватывая зубами кожу. Лейто стонет, откидываясь, насколько позволяет теснота, в которой они заперты. Губы Дамьена опускаются все ниже... Он начинает стягивать с него брюки, собираясь всего лишь приспустить, но Лейто очередным немыслимым движением выворачивается из штанин.  
Краем сознания Дамьен в который раз удивляется тому, как Лейто всегда ухитряется стремительно выскакивать из одежды. В половине случаев Дамьен вообще не успевает заметить, как и когда Лейто оказывается раздет. Вот ведь только что был в майке и брюках, а спустя мгновение уже красуется в чем мать родила.  
Дамьен обхватывает губами член Лейто и осторожно проводит языком по нежной кожице. Лейто нагибается вперед, упирается руками ему в плечи и целует в лысую макушку. Дамьен отпускает Лейто, который и сам теперь вполне удерживается на своем ненадежном насесте и, продолжая языком ласкать головку его члена, медленно проводит руками по внутренней стороне бедер, приближается к мошонке и осторожно прихватывает ее, массируя пальцами.  
Лейто смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Дамьен силится понять выражение темных глаз, но оно остается для него загадкой. Обычно Дамьен чувствует малейшее изменение настроения Лейто и легко угадывает его желания, но сейчас разгадать мысли Лейто не проще, чем разглядеть татуировки на его коже в совершенно темной комнате. Дамьену лишь остается довериться своей интуиции и верить в то, что он все делает правильно. Он продолжает, и постепенно тело Лейто начинает откликаться на его ласки. И лучшим доказательством успешности всех догадок Дамьена служит ощущение тепла под его пальцами, которое постепенно начинает вытеснять холод.  
Дамьен почти целиком заглатывает член Лейто. Тот запрокидывает голову и подкидывает берда в такт движениям Дамьена. Кажется, Лейто уже почти приближается к пику, но у него всегда есть свое мнение и свой план. Лейто обхватывает Дамьена ногами и соскальзывает по его торсу почти до талии. Повисая на нем и упираясь спиной в ящик, Лейто ухитряется расстегнуть пояс на брюках Дамьена, и они свободно опадают к его ногам. Дамьен замечает мелькнувшую на губах Лейто озорную улыбку.  
— Ты можешь хоть когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь не переиначивать по-своему?  
— Не-а, — скалится Лейто и целует Дамьена.  
Потом Лейто отвлекается на ухо Дамьена, потом нежно кусает его за шею. Дамьен придерживает висящего на нем Лейто и поэтому несколько скован в движениях, и ему остается лишь терпеть это безобразие.  
Лейто постепенно сползает все ниже, пока его ягодицы почти касаются стоящего члена Дамьена. На несколько секунд они неподвижно застывают, просто прижимаясь друг к другу.  
Лейто дразняще проводит губами по скуле Дамьена.  
— Кажется, ты уже согрелся, — шепчет Дамьен ему на ухо.  
Замечание должно звучать иронично, но Дамьену не удается справиться с голосом. И Лейто лишь довольно хмыкает, даже не утруждая себя ответом. Он опускается чуть ниже, практически, насаживаясь на Дамьена, и тому становиться не до разговоров.  
Он чувствует, как его возбужденная плоть проскальзывает между ягодиц Лейто, упираясь в него. Учащенное дыхание Лейто обжигает кожу Дамьена. И на какую-то долю секунды Дамьен радуется этому, а потом все мысли исчезают, мгновенно испаряясь словно случайная капля дождя, упавшая на раскаленный песок пустыни. Остается только ощущение гибкого тела Лейто в объятиях, его мышц, перекатывающихся под пальцами рук, и гулкие удары сердца — не понять чьего, и два ритма, слившиеся в один.  
Дамьен делает рывок и входит в Лейто. Мерно раскачивающийся прицеп задает темп движениям. Остается только слепо следовать ему, ловя чужое дыхание на своей коже. Каждое прикосновение обжигает словно удар током, мир сжимается почти до одной точки, за пределами которой существует только ощущение сильных рук на плечах и стучащий в висках пульс.  
Постепенно в их закутке становится жарко. Дамьен ощущает, что близок к пику. Он обхватывает рукой член Лейто и начинает быстрыми движениями помогать Лейто догнать его. Через несколько секунд Дамьен изливается в него, почти одновременно ощущая, как Лейто выплескивается ему на живот. На несколько секунд оба замирают, а потом, не разрывая объятий, Лейто нагибается к Дамьену и целует его в губы. Непрошенной гостьей мелькает мысль, что только Лейто мог так изогнуться.  
Наконец они разрывают объятия и опускаются на окружающие их ящики.


End file.
